Machine virtualization is commonly used in various computing environments, such as in data centers and cloud computing. Various virtualization solutions are known in the art. For example, VMware, Inc. (Palo Alto, Calif.), offers virtualization software for environments such as data centers, cloud computing, personal desktop and mobile computing.